Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly positioned downstream from the combustor for producing power. Turbine exhaust gases are directed downstream and into a diffuser before being exhausted from the gas turbine engine. Diffusers typically operate most efficiently with uniform inlet conditions, such as, flat total pressure radial distributions and low swirl. Nonetheless, when turbine engines are modified to run at higher power levels, the result often is that the turbine exit total pressure profile becomes hub strong. The hub strong pressure profile tends to pull flow away from an exhaust diffuser OD flowpath and cause flow separation at the OD flowpath.